Son of Man
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song "Son of Man" by Phil Colins from Disney's Tarzan, and it shows on how Harry has changed. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Son of Man

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. I know this isn't my usual area, but I heard this from my movie video _Tarzan_ and I knew this described him just right.

Darien: DJ's been reading _Harry Potter and the Litany of Blood_ and _The Redemption of the Black Sisters_ written by jon3776. Apparently, the song came to mind when he saw on how Harry was in the two stories.

DJ: Thus, this song describes on what he is now, what he's going through, and what he is to become when he faces off against Tommy-boy (a.k.a Voldermort or Voldie-boy).

Darien: Also, it's going to show on how the ladies that love Harry (Blaise/Ginny/Fleur from _Litany of Blood_ and Bellatrix/Narcissa from _Redemption of the Black Sisters_) see him as well.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Harry sat atop the northwest tower in the castle known as Hogwarts. He was looking at the sunset, him being in school for a few weeks. His mind was processing on how far he had become, from when he was ten years of age and knowing about the wizarding world… to the actions that led him up to this very day.__

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

Come to you in time 

He remembered everything; first trip on the train, meeting Ron and Hermoine, Hogwarts, his first encounter with Voldermort, the fiasco of him being the Heir of Slytherin, meeting the memory of Tom Riddle, saving Ginny from the Basilisk, the Dementors, meeting Sirius Black his godfather, the Tri-Wizard tournament and its challengers, the ridicule he received from others, Ron's jealousy, Cho Chang, Cedric's death, the revival of Voldermort, his visions, and the Order of The Phoenix.__

_Oh this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

It's you who'll reach the peak 

His head hurt from all the things that had conspired, both good and bad. He summoned up his newfound powers and flew from Hogwarts. He landed on top of the highest mountain surrounding Hogwarts, sat there and started to think on the future.

"Voldermort has taken a lot of things away from me, two of the most important things being my family and also having a normal life.", he said bitterly to himself. He then started to think on all the times he had been kept in the dark about a lot of things, thanks to Dumbledore.

"I know that he, the Ministry, and the Order mean well, but… that is not a good excuse. I need to be told about what Voldermort does, so I could be ready for him when the time comes.", he stated.

The Ministry of Magic's intentions were to keep Harry safe and alive, but they took little care or notice about the things and events that affected his being, both body and mind.__

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be 

Although most people did not notice it, but Harry was not a child. His eyes showed that he had seen and done things that most adult wizards could or would never do. His scar made his famous, but it was his nature and spirit that really made him stand out above the rest.

"I maybe sixteen years old, but I've seen and done things that many adults could only dream of.", he whispered. To only a very few people who knew him well, he was a man.__

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

You will journey from boy to man 

All his life, Harry had to depend on his own strength and courage to help him go on. His "family" certainly did not show him any amount of love or care, and also the Wizarding world showed little of that as well. Only his close friends, plus Dumbledore and some of his staff showed him, that they cared.

He trusted them all completely, but after another encounter with Voldermort, his faith and trust were beginning to wan. He had gained, yet lost, so much. It was only understanding that he was the only one who could contend with Voldermort, that he stepped up his training and class level.__

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be 

He checked his watch and saw that his Ancient Runes class was about to start. He sighed, standing up from his place on the mountaintop. Using a lot of magic, he apperated himself to his class. Contrary to Hermoine's saying, he could actually do that in school.

'I'll have to think later. Right now, I have to work.', he thought. It seemed life could not afford to give Harry a break, Fate seemingly to shove the young man towards his destiny rather quickly and roughly.__

_In learning you will teach_

_And in teaching you will learn_

_You'll find the place beside the ones you love_

_Oh, and all the things you've dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

It's yours to claim in all 

As he studied, he felt the eyes of some particular girls that were in love with him. These particular ladies had gotten to know the real Harry in time, and now were enamored with him.

'When the time comes, I'll reveal how much he means to me.', each of them thought.

Harry wanted just one thing; a real family where he felt needed and belonged. Perhaps one of these girls could give it to him in the future.__

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk with pride_

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be 

In an hour, the class ended. The teacher gave out a lot of homework, but Harry didn't mind. He wanted to be ready when the time came to face Tommy-boy.

He packed up and left the classroom, going back to his homeroom's tower. He flopped down on his bed, his owl Hedwig perched beside the him. He gently petted his friend, then set her off to find some food.

He stretched some, then stood up to go the bathroom. He saw himself in a mirror, and was still surprised on what he saw. The scrawny, underfed boy from under the cupboard was gone forever. In the mirror… stood a man, shaped by physical endurance of many kind, strengthened by perilous adventures, and also tempered in various knowledge both book wise and by experience.

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I still have a lot to do, when the time comes to face Voldermort.", he told himself.

Voldermort embraced death and destruction, but Harry was now brimming with life and energy. After experiencing some amazing things during the summer and at Hogwarts, he wanted to make sure that what he held dear was never to be taken away by Voldermort or any of his allies.__

_Son of Man,_

Son of Man's a man for all to see 

He heard Ron calling him out for Quidditch practice, and the Boy-Who-Lived quickly got dressed for practice. When he arrived down to the field, he already saw everyone waiting for him. Even the girls who adored him watched him from the stands, to see him and the team practice.

He smiled at everyone, seeing their smiles and eagerness causing his foreboding and moody feelings out the window. "Come on, everyone! Let's practice!", he shouted out.

And the team nodded and set off to the skies.

(Author's Notes: I know this may seem confusing, but please bear with me here. If any of you have heard the song before, and compared it to the two stories I mentioned earlier, then you know why I wrote this.

Darien: In a way, the song fits Harry perfectly. He is no longer a boy, but a man in many ways. He has come far from first coming to Hogwarts, to here.

DJ: Also, the girls that are in love with him, that depends on how you view this story as. It could either be Fleur, Ginny, or Blaise (from _Litany of Blood_) or Bellatrix and Narcissa (from _Redemption of the Black Sisters_). It all depends on your point of view.

Darien: Read the fanfics, and hopefully you'll know on what we mean.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
